Tetsu Sabaku
Tetsu Sabaku '''is a resident of Jerusilem and is a Fullbringer. Personality Tetsu is a calm, level headed and laid back guy. He is known for being able to crack a joke at times. He will also do anything to prove a point. He is very defensive about his height and how he wears his hair. He can be comedic at the worst times and say the stupidest things. When something really gets to him however, he can become very serious. Appearance Tetsu is a slim and short male. He wears his golden-blond hair long - tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders. He parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he leaves a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. His clothes consist of a black shirt under a black long-sleeve jacket, he likes to substitute this jacket with a red hood at times. He wears a pair of black jeans that reach right down to his shoes and hang over the back slightly. This is topped off with a pair of brown boots and a matching brown belt, which is slightly hidden by his jacket/hood. Part in the Story History Close to nothing is known about Tetsu's history, as he doesn't like to talk about. Only two things are known about his history; his grandparents gave him his pocket watch that allows him to use Fullbring, and that he grew up in Japan before moving to Jerusilem only six months prior to the beginning of the story. Powers and Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tetsu is able to fight barehanded, using swift movements to land blows on his opponents before they can even react. Spiritual Awareness: 'Tetsu is able to sense Shinigami and Hollows from a long distance. He is also able to sense someone's Reiatsu increase/decrease with ease. '''Master Lance User: '''Tetsu is able to use a lance with great skill. His skill of using a lance is so high he can wipe out groups of people without breaking a sweat. Although he can't use a sword very well, but he doesn't really need to. '''Spiritual Power: '''Tetsu has enough Spiritual Power to create a small crater under him when he unleashes his Fullbring. Fullbring ' ''' '''Clock's Arm (クロックアーム Kurokkuāmu): Using Fullbring, Tetsu is able to transform his Pocket Watch into a lance and armor for his right arm and his left leg. The armor on his arm goes up to his shoulder and the one of his leg goes up to his thigh. The lance is very long, being around Tetsu's height. It has details that resemble dragon heads and wings. The shaft of the lance is made of a metal that is coloured to look like wood. On the opposite end of the lance there is a single spike. He gets his alias, Silver, from his Fullbring because of the colour of his armor.